European Patent EP 1 009 692 B1 discloses a conveyor means for transporting articles in an upright direction on a helical path on an endless conveyor belt of chain links which are positioned on slats in an axis of the slats. The slats form the endless conveyor belt. At least a number of slats is provided with at least a guide roll in order to ensure smooth and constant movement of the conveyor means. Since the rolls are positioned in between the slats and the support at the moving endless conveyor belt, defective rolls cannot be detected easily nor can single rolls be removed easily and quickly and attached and/or replaced respectively.
European Patent EP 1 135 313 B1 discloses a conveyor belt of bearing link coupling joints and chain links respectively. Each chain link comprises two link joints on a side and a nozzle on the opposite side. The nozzle interacts with the link opening of the adjacent chain link in a positive locking way. A roll is provided at least on one side of each chain link wherein the roll touches a leading and roll rail respectively along the conveyor means in order to reduce friction, if a regulation for an inner curvature position is carried out in a belt track.
As described in detail in the prior art beforehand, problems regarding conveyor means with chain link belts with curved path sections arise in such a way that polygon effects, and radial forces and friction forces impact on the chain links, jeopardizing a smooth, constant, and little force using movement of the chain links.